


Hey Mister Business, How Do Ya Do?

by ren_sauce



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Jeremy Heere Is a Good Dad, M/M, Single Dad AU, and jeremy's a... business... dude...., i've just crammed a bunch of ocs in here and i really shouldnt have but i really dont care anymore, jeremy loves his kiddo, rich works in tech, via is a little olive baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_sauce/pseuds/ren_sauce
Summary: To say the guy was hot was an understatement. He was dressed in a nice blue suit that was fitted to him perfectly, almost like a second skin. Rich can make out the dips in his waist and the slight definitions of his arms - he wasn't ripped or anything, far from it, but there was a small portion of muscle there that he can just make out from under the navy sleeves. He was pale enough that the light seems to bounce off of him - not in a bad way, though, almost ethereal, actually, and-Wait."Rich!?""Tallass?!"---in which rich is trying his best and jeremy has a soft spot for strays





	Hey Mister Business, How Do Ya Do?

**Author's Note:**

> for vera (@veraniloh on tumblr and instagram) i know i am,,, WAY late for your birthday but hopefully this still counts. you are a wonderfully sweet and talented person and i'm so glad to be friends with you! i hope you enjoy this :)

Rich liked to think he's outgrown his asshole days. After Jake and Chloe got into Columbia and Brooke got into Stanford and Jenna got into Massachusetts, Rich had fallen into a pit of despair. He was over. His whole life had been highschool and now... Everyone was moving on. And Rich was stuck in _Middleborough_ of all places. Not just in Middleborough, but with his _dad_ in Middleborough. He was stuck. Alone. Forever.

And that was when the universe sent down a shining ray of light - in the form of Jake Dillinger.

"I got an apartment near Columbia." Jake said, after almost literally kicking down the door to his house. "It's tiny, and we'll have to share a room, but the rent's cheap and I can pay for the first two months, so pack your shit, you're coming with me."

Rich had tried to protest - his dad would be home soon, he couldn't just leave, did you seriously drive all the way from Columbia to Middleborough, how are you not dead yet? But Jake had insisted, and no one could say no to Jake.

It was hard, at first. Well, it would be hard adjusting from a shitty little plaster house on the shady side of town, where the streets were littered with beer cans and syringes and the houses were pretty much covered in layers of black mold to a cozy townhouse apartment in Manhattan. Sure, the streets were still questionable, and the apartment was pretty small, but at least it was warm, and he'd be lying if he said Jake wasn't a killer roommate. They shared a room now, so naturally they were close. Jake even let Rich sleep in his bed with him whenever he had a nightmare. And his cooking... Jesus _Christ_ it was incredible.

And slowly, things started getting better. He got a job down at a supermarket that payed okay. He spent time with Jake. He reunited with Chloe and Brooke and Jenna. He started tentatively labelling himself as bisexual after watching a Panic! at the Disco music video with Brooke. He started confidently labelling himself as bisexual after watching Thor: Ragnarok with Jake.

The years went by. Jake graduated from Columbia after many long nights of study sessions, fueled by nothing but coffee mixed with powerade, and he almost immediately got a part at a local theater because of _course_ he does. He immediately started bullying Rich to take a sound and lighting technician course, and they moved into a larger apartment in midtown - two bedrooms now, they're living the high life (though Jake still lets Rich sneak into his room whenever he has the occasional nightmare). After a grueling three years, Rich got his diploma and was hired by an off-broadway theater Jake had been hired by (he imagined that played a pretty big part in his getting-hired-ness).

Things got better. A lot better. And slowly, gradually, he started to take down those walls he'd built up around his heart, and talked about all the stuff he'd tried to shove down and ignore.

So yes. Rich liked to think he's outgrown his asshole days of being a horrific bully and picking on skinny nerds  (well, one particular skinny nerd...). Which was why, when he saw a little girl crying next to the stage after the show let out, he went straight towards her, gently nudged her on the shoulder and asked if she was okay.

That shouldn't have made him as proud as it did, but still. It counted as a victory to him.

"Hey, kiddo." He murmured as the girl jumped next to him. "You okay?"

"N-No..." The girl whimpered. Rich waited for her to continue, but she clammed up, staring at her feet stubbornly as fat tears roll down her cheeks.

"... You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked gently. The girl looked at him curiously from the corner of her wide blue eyes.

"... M-My daddy says not t-to talk to strangers..." She mumbled quietly. Rich sighed. Damn you, stranger danger assemblies, now how was he supposed to help this kid?

"Well, my name's Rich." He smiled, holding out his hand. "Rich Goranski. What's your name?"

The girl looked at his hand for a while before slowly reaching out and shaking it. He worried that he might crush her tiny palm if he shakes too hard.

"... Via." She mumbled, taking his hand in her little palms. "Olivia. Your hands are funny."

"Yeah." Rich chuckled bitterly, though the little girl seemed almost fixated on his burn scars. "It's, uh... It's a kind of a long sto-"

"Are you a dragon?" She asked suddenly, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. Rich choked on a laugh.

"Dude!" He chuckled. "Don't blow my cover, jeez!"

"You _are_ a dragon!" She gasped in delight, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Yep, yep I am." Rich grinned. "I'm a special dragon, see? And it's my job to get you back to your parents. You wanna help me out here, bud?"

The girl frowned, looking him up and down carefully before nodding slowly.

"You're a dragon." She said slowly. "Daddy didn't say anything about dragons..."

"Well, how 'bout I help you find your daddy, huh?" Rich smiled, gently tugging the girl to her feet. "Where d'you think he is?"

"Um..." She mumbled, chewing on her thumb. "He wanted to see Aunt Chrissie."

"Aunt Chrissie?" Rich frowned. "Okay, where's Aunt Chrissie?"

"She was in the show!" She squealed gleefully, practically dropping her previous sadness and caution. "She was the main lady!"

"Christine?!" Rich almost yelled. "Well dang, kid, I didn't know I was dealing with royalty, here!"

The girl blinked owlishly in surprise. "Royalty?"

"Fu- _uhhh_ , heck yeah, kid, any friend of Christine's is a VIP in this theatre!" Rich grinned, hoisting her up so she was balanced on his hip. "C'mon, I'll help you find your daddy, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled wide. Rich grinned, pulling himself onto the stage with only one free hand and heading backstage from the wings. The halls were bustling with opening night chaos, and Rich found it way more difficult to maneuver his way around now. Before he could just barge through everyone, babbling "'scuse me, pardon me, sorry, excuse me" and get to where he needed to go. With this kid, Via - hell, he was pretty sure one small push could send her flying.

"Whaddya think, kid, can you see your dad from here?" He called over the noise, raising Via up high so she can look over the madness. She frowned, narrowing her eyes and squinting as she scans the halls, when her face suddenly broke out in a wide smile.

"Daddy!" She squealed, leaping off of Rich's side and racing through the crowd of people.

"Whoa, hey!" He called, racing after her. Oh, Jesus, what if someone stepped on her?!

He managed to shove his way through the corridor and reached the other side, scrambling to reach the little blur of white cotton and brown hair and _oh_ , so that's the dad in question.

To say he was hot was an understatement. He was dressed in a nice blue suit that was fitted to him perfectly, almost like a second skin. Rich can make out the dips in his waist and the slight definitions of his arms - he wasn't ripped or anything, far from it, but there was a small portion of muscle there that he can just make out from under the navy sleeves. He was pale enough that the light seems to bounce off of him - not in a bad way, though. Almost ethereal, actually. He was tall, with brown hair like his daughter - so much so that Rich could hardly tell where ones hair ended and the others began.

But what truly made Rich's heart break was how desperately he clung to Via, holding her close to his chest, like if he let her go for even one second, she might vanish forever. His face was buried in her hair, but Rich could just make out his gentle murmurs of "don't you go again, don't ever leave me again, okay?" and it was enough to make him want to cry right there in the middle of the hall.

"It's okay, daddy!" Via smiled as her father carefully balanced her on his hip, not wanting to let her go for a second. She turned and pointed to Rich gleefully, and as cute and sweet as she is, Rich was really wishing he'd left when he had the chance now. "The dragon helped me! See?"

"The dragon?" Her father frowned, following her finger to meet Rich's gaze and _wait._

He knew those eyes.

Jeremy Heere gaped at him in disbelief.

"Rich!?"

_"Tallass?!"_

Oh god. Oh _god,_ it's him. It's the guy Rich tormented all through highschool because of his own damn insecurities, the guy with the pretty eyes that made Rich's stomach flip in a way that terrified him and only made him hate him more, the guy Rich shoved against lockers and made fun of in the changing room and _he just checked him out!_

"Hey!" He blurted out, raising a hand awkwardly and immediately lowering it. Fuck, why didn't he wear long sleeves today?

"So, uh!" He laughed nervously. "Long time no see, huh?"

Kill him.

Jeremy smiled anxiously, his eyes flicking around for the nearest exit. Rich tried not to sigh. Seven years after highschool and Jeremy was still expecting him to attack him at any given moment.

Well, it's not like Rich gave him a chance to think otherwise...

"See, daddy!" Via smiled wide, pointing at Rich in delight. "He's a dragon! Look, he has the scales!"

"Via!" Jeremy spluttered, face flushing red. "I-I'm so sorry, she's not - she's at that age, she just says these things, I'm so-"

"It's chill, dude." Rich chuckled gently. "Never really met anyone who was a big fan of my, uh..." He flexed his arms, showing off the burn scars stretching with his skin. _"Scales..._ Before. So, uh." He smiled awkwardly, ruffling Via's hair. "See ya, kid." He nodded at Jeremy. "Good seeing you, talla _aaahhhhhh..."_ He drew it out, glancing from Via to Jeremy nervously. "Tall _guy!"_ He laughed stiffly, shooting some painfully awkward fingerguns. Okay, time to go now, before he humiliated himself even more.

He walked away with his shoulders hunched and face burning, and he didn't even know why.

(He did know.)

(He just... _Really_ didn't want to admit it.)

oOo

 **[23:20] Unknown Number:** Hey! It was good seeing you tonight.

 **[23:33] goddamski:** uhh who dis?

 **[23:34] Unknown Number:** Oh, sorry! It's Jeremy, I got your number from Jake. I just wanted to thank you for finding Via, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything.

 **[23:36] goddamski:** oh shit hey man

 **[23:37] goddamski:** yeah wasnt a problem, glad she got back safe

 **[23:37] goddamski:** shes a cool kid, ur a lucky dude

 **[23:38] tallass:** Still, I'm really grateful. You have no idea how terrified I was.

 **[23:38] tallass:** She's my angel, I don't know what I'd do without her.

 **[23:38] tallass:** So, yeah. Thank you.

 **[23:39] goddamski:** np dude, i only did what anyone else would do

 **[23:40] tallass:** In New York? You'd be surprised.

 **[23:42] goddamski:** lol ye ny sucks

 **[23:42] goddamski:** better than nj tho

 **[23:42] tallass:** Oh God, true. I'm pretty sure Michael orgasmed when he found out he got into Rochester.

 **[23:43] goddamski:** ew tmi dude

 **[23:44] tallass:**... Yeah that sounded better in my head.

 **[23:44] tallass:** It was great seeing you, though. I guess a lot has changed since highschool.

 **[23:45] goddamski:** fuck i hope so

 **[23:47] tallass:** Lol

 **[23:47] goddamski:** omg u even capitalize ur acronyms

 **[23:48] tallass:** There's nothing wrong with proper grammar, Richard

 **[23:48] goddamski:** hey i wasnt saying anything bad dude its cute

**tallass is typing...**

**tallass is typing...**

**tallass is typing...**

**[23:53] tallass:** Haha, sure

 **[23:55] goddamski:** well it was good seeing u 2

 **[23:55] tallass:** Yeah! Really good.

**goddamski is typing...**

**goddamski is typing...**

**[23:57] goddamski:** actually

 **[23:57] goddamski:** fuck sent too soon lol

 **[23:58] goddamski:** do u wanna meet up tomorrow?

 **[23:59] goddamski:** theres a coffee place near my apartment thats good. thought we could talk or smth. catch up?

**tallass is typing...**

**[23:59] goddamski:** i mean u dont have 2 tho

 **[00:00] tallass:** Sounds good!

 **[00:05] goddamski:** oh shit okay cool

 **[00:06] tallass:** Via goes to school at nine, do you mind if we meet at twelve-ish? I have work and then there's Bean and it's all just a big mess right now haha.

 **[00:06] goddamski:** lmao i think everyones life is a mess tbh

 **[00:07] goddamski:** also bean? whomst?

 **[00:07] tallass:** OMG I'LL BRING HIM HE'S THE BEST!!!

 **[00:08] goddamski:** gd tallass busting out the caps? must be important

 **[00:11] tallass:** [Image Attachment]

 **[00:11] goddamski:** FUCK CAPS ARE SO NECESSARY FOR THAT GOOD BOY DEF BRING HIM

 **[00:12] tallass:** I know right he's the cutest!!

 **[00:13] tallass:** Oh shoot I really gotta go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow okay?

 **[00:13] tallass:** Or uh. Later today, I guess.

 **[00:14] goddamski:** fingergun emojis

 **[00:15] tallass:**... Why don't you just send the emojis?

 **[00:16] goddamski:** too mainstream tallass i gotta keep up my ironic image

 **[00:16] tallass:** Of course.

 **[00:17] tallass:** See you tomorrow!

 **[00:18] goddamski:** byezies

 **[00:19] tallass:**... I'm just gonna go now

 **[00:20] goddamski:** lol weak

oOo

He's late.

It wasn't his fault! Kind of. He missed his alarm and Via decided to watch cartoons instead of waking him (well, she was six and adorable, so it was kind of hard to blame her for anything), so he had to rush to get ready and practically sprint to get them to the bus stop on time, but of course traffic just had to be _terrible_ that day so they were ten minutes late, then he had to rush back home and do some work before eleven thirty, but then he lost track of time and by the time he'd bolted out of the house in an untucked shirt and an old blazer (then ran back in because _shit_ he forgot the pants), it was already ten past twelve.

"Sorry!" He gasped as he all but catapulted himself into the seat opposite Rich at his table. "Sorry, I - school and - b-bus and work and _water water water!"_

Rich quickly handed him his bottle, smirking slightly as Jeremy chugged about half of it.

"Fuck..." Jeremy sighed, swiping at his forehead. "I'm so sorry, I slept in and we almost missed our bus and then there was traffic and then I had to work and - shit, Rich, I'm sorry!"

He hunched his shoulders, instinctively lowering himself, and waited for the sneer or the cruel joke or-

"It's no problem, man." Rich smiled crookedly, his eyes unfamiliarly soft and gentle. "Here, gotcha a muffin."

Jeremy furrowed his brow, cautiously taking the muffin Rich offered to him, and took that moment to actually look at him properly. May he just say - _god damn._

Rich had always been unfairly hot in highschool - and Jeremy stressed the _unfair_ part. Why was it that assholes were always annoyingly attractive? Rich was no exception - he was all muscle tees and dyed hair and cruel smirks that made Jeremy feel a certain spark that he denied all through highschool because _no._ Just because Rich was stupidly attractive, that didn't mean he still wasn't a massive dick to him and Michael all through highschool. He may have been hot, but that didn't change what a colossal _dickwipe_ he was.

Still, this Rich was... Different. Softer. Less sharp around the edges. He still had the red streak, though it looked more endearing than obnoxious now - flopping over the side of his head rather than cutting through the middle in a painfully obvious rooster streak. He had a light dusting of scruff over his cheeks and chin, highlighting his jawline beautifully, and his hair was messier than it's highschool days, where he used to slick it back and coat it with product. He wore a baggy leather jacket; the kind with fabric and a hood underneath that Jeremy was convinced only desperate fuckboys and edgy teens wore; but Rich pulled it off quite well. But this New Rich vibe Jeremy was getting wasn't just from the clothes - it was the little things. The way he looked to the floor every now and then, the way he fidgeted with his sleeves or brushed a stray lock of red hair from his face, even though it wasn't even out of place to begin with.

"You look good!" Jeremy smiled, trying to break the awkward silence he'd unknowingly forced them into. He frowned, peeking over his muffin. "Did you lose weight?"

Rich blinked, and Jeremy immediately started to backtrack.

"S-Sorry!" He spluttered. "That - that was rude, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Dude, chill!" Rich chuckled. He smiled bitterly, poking his bicep under the jacket. "Yeah, I'm not in the best shape right now, huh? I mean, good enough to do tech, but..." He sighed, pulling his sleeves over his hands. "Only reason I was in good shape in highschool was 'cause I didn't wanna go home so I just stayed at the gym. Can't exactly afford to go to one now, so... Yeah." He gnawed on his lower lip, keeping his eyes firmly on his coffee cup. "Y'know how your parents used to say that bullies peak in highschool?"

"Um." Jeremy blinked. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Well, it's true." Rich huffed, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, for me, at least.

"Oh, Rich, no, you weren't a -"

"Dude, you don't have to be nice." Rich smiled, eyebrows raised. "I was an ass. I'm not anymore - I mean, I don't think I am - but I was to you, and that wasn't cool, so... Yeah." He shrugged, his eyes flicking away for a moment before he forced them back to Jeremy's. "Sorry. I never said that to you before and I'm saying it now. I'm sorry."

Jeremy blinked again, taken aback by Rich's sudden declaration. He watched as the man in front of him shifted in his seat, eyes darting from his cup to Jeremy to the wall to Jeremy and back to his cup again. It was kind of fun, watching the guy who tormented him for so long squirm in front of him - but Rich seemed sincere, and Christine was always saying how you should judge people on their actions in the present, not in the past.

"... Okay." Jeremy mumbled, taking another bit of his muffin. "I mean - no, not okay. You were horrible. I mean!" He said quickly when Rich's face fell. "You're making up for it and that's, that's great, but-"

"I get it." Rich nodded. "I mean, one muffin and a crummy apology doesn't exactly make up for years of screwing you over. I just - I dunno. You turned up at the show and I - I _really_ wanted to talk to you, but I kinda pussied out and then... Then you texted me, and..." He let out a breathy chuckle. "This is gonna sound weird, but - it kinda felt like fate? I dunno. Something like that. Like - Like I was getting a second chance. And, um. Can't exactly mess with fate, so..." He shrugged. It was beginning to look like some kind of nervous tic.

"... You're right." Jeremy nodded curtly. "One muffin doesn't make up for all the crap you pulled. So..." He mumbled, his stomach doing a little flip at the way Rich perked up hopefully. "How about you get me another muffin, and... We talk?"

A relieved smile split through Rich's cheeks - Jeremy took strange delight in watching the way one side of his mouth crooked up more than the other, the way one cheek curved up more and made a little dimple and creases around his eyes and-

"I'd like that." Rich breathed, standing up to go to the counter. "You want anything else? Coffee, tea?"

"I'm good with a muffin, thanks." Jeremy smiled gratefully. As Rich walked away, he swallowed heavily, trying to moisten his dry throat. What was happening? Rich was so - so... Not like Rich! The Rich Jeremy knew was sharp and cruel and powerful - this Rich was soft and awkward and fidgety and - what was going _on?!_ Rich used to be a wolf, stalking his prey and ripping them apart - now he was like those strays on the street; scruffy and anxious and so hopeful for even the slightest bit of affection.

"Here." Rich smiled sheepishly as he set a new muffin down on the table. "I hope you don't mind dark chocolate and raspberry..."

"Are you kidding?" Jeremy grinned. "It's my favourite!"

"Seriously?" Rich perked up eagerly.

"Yeah. Michael found out I'd never tried "real chocolate" before, so while I was rooming with him at Rochester he basically force fed me dark chocolate everything. I kind of hate all other chocolate now."

Rich narrowed his eyes. "Even Oreo Crunch?"

"No man can resist Oreo Crunch." Jeremy said solemnly. Rich let out a giggle - an actual _giggle,_ who was this man and what had he done with Rich Goranski?!

"So, you got into Rochester?"

Jeremy winced. "Nooooot exactly..."

Rich frowned. "But you said-"

"Long story." Jeremy sighed, picking at his muffin. "One that I am nowhere near drunk enough to tell you." He narrowed his eyes, waiting for the insensitivity, the pressing and demanding and-

"Oh, that's chill." Rich smiled. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or-“

"Okay, who the fuck are you?" Jeremy demanded, making Rich flinch. "Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Rich?"

"Uh..." Rich mumbled. "I, uh - what?"

"I - nothing." Jeremy sighed, looking away as his face burned. "You're just... Different. Is all."

"Oh..." Rich murmured. "Good different?"

Jeremy frowned, looking back at him and almost doing a double take at the way Rich was looking up at him anxiously through his lashes. He looked... _Cute._

Jeremy shook his head quickly, glancing down at his muffin and thinking back to the way Via had raved about the "nice dragon" she'd met at the theater.

"... Yeah." He said after a moment. "I'd say you're pretty good."

A massive smile broke out across Rich's face, so bright Jeremy feared he might go blind, but he didn't once look away.

"Wow." He laughed breathlessly. "Sorry, just, um - that's nice to hear, coming from you."

"Oh." Jeremy mumbled, momentarily blindsided by Rich's sincerity. "Well, um - you are. The old Rich wouldn't help out my daughter, or ask me to get coffee with him, or buy me muffins... I mean, you still have some making up to do, but... You seem pretty good to me."

Rich looked on the verge of tears. He smiled gratefully, shifting his hand slightly and bumping his fingertips against Jeremy's, which Jeremy very much appreciated. Touch was a privilege. He didn't like getting hugs or holding hands with people he didn't know very well, but... After what'd just happened, he did want to touch Rich. Just not that much. It was nice that Rich wasn't pushing the boundaries; it was more like he was letting Jeremy set the path for them, so willing to follow him wherever he went.

He noticed that neither of them had moved their hands away. He also noticed that Rich's hands were incredibly warm - they were only just brushing their fingertips together, yet it still felt comforting. Jeremy wondered what it might be like to curl up against him, huddle up with him under a blanket on a couch or-

He quickly shook himself out of that thought.

"Bean!" He said quickly. Rich shot him a confused glance. "Sorry! Bean, my dog. I-I meant to bring him-"

"Oh! The good boy!" Rich grinned in delight. "No prob, dude. He was cute, when'd you get him?"

Jeremy perked up, clearly eager to share Bean's story.

"Well..." He smirked, going into his Story Telling Voice. "It was about two years ago, in winter. Me and Via were walking home one night, and..."

oOo

 **[15:30] tallass:** It was really nice seeing you today. Again, sorry I had to leave so fast!

 **[15:33] goddamski:** no prob bob, work is v important

 **[15:36] tallass:** Thanks. It really was great seeing you. I almost never get to go and hang out with other adults. The closest I've ever gotten in the last six months was a PTA meeting and I swear to God if that bitch Martha goes on about how her daughter isn't being "challenged enough” I am going to scream.

 **[15:38] goddamski** : wow, someone's salty

 **[15:38] goddamski:** sounds like martha has it coming tho

 **[15:39] goddamski:** she's lowkey reminding me of laura kaspbrak's mom

 **[15:40] tallass:** She's worse.

 **[15:41] goddamski:** eat her

 **[15:43] tallass:** No vore at school, Rich.

 **[15:44] goddamski:** vore after school?

 **[15:44] tallass** : NO!

 **[15:45] goddamski** : pussy

 **[15:46] goddamski:** sucks you don't get to hang out with anyone but those asshole pta moms

 **[15:48] tallass:** Ugh I KNOW, it’s so annoying. I don’t think I’ve had a real date in months. People hear ‘single dad’ and they go running.

 **[15:50] goddamski:** well that’s fucking shitty

 **[15:50] goddamski:** you’re a top tier dude who tf cares if you’re a dad

 **[15:51] goddamski:** also via is a+ chaotic good girl so like anyone who is turned off by ‘single dad’ clearly has not met her

 **[15:52] tallass:** I wish everyone thought like you did.

 **[15:56] goddamski:** if everyone thought like me the human race would not survive

 **[15:56] goddamski:** we would all be doing every impulsive thing that came into our minds

 **[15:57] goddamski:** the world would be filled with morons trying to see if you can put hot glue on your nails and make free acrylics

 **[15:58:] tallass:**... Please tell me you didn't actually do that.

 **[15:59] goddamski:** hurt like a bitch on rollerskates

 **[16:00] tallass:** Yeah, I take back that previous statement. Please do not procreate, it will cause our extinction.

 **[16:02] goddamski:** RUDE

 **[16:02] goddamski:** I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM A SWEET TREAT

 **[16:03] goddamski:** I AM A FUCKING DELIGHT TO BE AROUND OKAY

 **[16:05] tallass:** Prove it, COWARD!

**goddamski is typing...**

**goddamski is typing...**

**[16:11] goddamski:** what are you doing tomorrow?

 **[16:18] goddamski:** jeremy?

 **[16:25] goddamski:** you can say no if you want

 **[16:31] tallass:** Why would you ask that.

 **[16:34] goddamski:** OH SHIT HE LIVES!!

 **[16:35] tallass:** Answer the question, please.

 **[16:37] goddamski:** well for starters you're super hot

 **[16:37] goddamski:** and funny

 **[16:38] goddamski:** and i like being around you. so i figured i'd ask if i could be around you more. soooo can i?

 **[16:42] tallass:** You know something?

 **[16:44] tallass:** You haven't changed at all.

 **[16:50] goddamski:**... jeremy i have spent six whole minutes staring at my screen trying to figure out what you mean and imma be real with you chief i have no fucking clue

 **[16:50] goddamski:** is it that hard to believe that i like you?

 **[16:55] tallass:** You're not exactly making it easy for me. All throughout high school you did nothing but torment me and now you show up seven years later wearing your dumb leather jacket with your big puppy eyes and your muffins and your "hey I'm a dragon I have SCALES" thing and you expect me to forget all that?!

 **[16:57] goddamski:** i never expected you to forget anything. i was asking you to forgive me, that's all.

 **[16:59] tallass:** It doesn't change anything!

 **[17:00] tallass:** You ruined my life, Rich Goranski.

===

 **[17:46] tallass:** So you're not responding now? You're seriously just gonna roll over and give me the silent treatment?

===

 **[18:11] tallass:** It's been over an hour, Rich, are you seriously not even gonna defend yourself?

 **[18:58] tallass:** Okay, I feel bad about what I said. It was out of line and I'm sorry. Please respond to me?

===

 **[19:21] tallass:** I was scared. Is that what you want to hear?

 **[19:32] tallass:** It just doesn't make SENSE. You have to realise that.

 **[19:45] tallass:** I mean you could have anyone you wanted. And you hated me in high school, everyone did. For fucks sake Rich, I hated me.

 **[19:46] tallass:** I WANT to believe you. I do.

 **[19:52] tallass:** Rich, I'm sorry. I really am. That was a really crappy thing to say, especially when you're trying to be better. And you are better.

 **[19:58] tallass:** And seeing as you've either blocked me, broken your phone or have decided to keep me in eternal torture by not responding (which i would not blame you for), I may as well be totally honest and say you're hot too.

 **[19:58] tallass:** And funny.

 **[19:59] tallass:** And for what it's worth...

 **[20:00] tallass:** I like being around you, too.

 **[20:02] tallass:** Maybe you could think about being around me again? If I didn't totally screw this up, I mean.

 **[20:09] tallass:** Goodnight.

===

 **[06:21] goddamski:** my GOD that was painful to read.

 **[07:36] tallass:** WHAT THE FUCK WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG I WAS DYING OVER HERE!!

 **[07:39] goddamski:** people sleep, tallass, get used to it.

 **[07:40] goddamski:** and when people are being dicks, i sleep a lot.

 **[07:43] tallass:** You're right, I'm sorry. I would've done the same if someone were being a dick to me. Sorry.

 **[07:45] goddamski:** oh my god enough apologies already my brain is LITERALLY melting

 **[07:46] tallass:** Figuratively.

 **[07:48] goddamski:** dont push it

 **[07:50] tallass:** Right, my bad.

 **[07:52] tallass:** Are you still upset? I understand if you are.

 **[07:54] goddamski:** i would be. but unfortunately you are incredibly cute and the thought of you being sad made me want to punch myself in the face.

 **[07:55] tallass:**... Soooo you're not mad?

 **[07:57] goddamski:** im willing to look past it.

 **[07:57] goddamski:** IF you impress me tonight.

 **[07:58] tallass:**... I feel scared and I don't know why.

 **[08:00] goddamski:** i get off work at 10. bring flowers. im high maintenance.

oOo

"See ya tomorrow, Rich!"

Rich smiled as best as he could, managing to raise his hand in a small wave.

"Bye, Jen!"

Jen grinned wide and jogged out of the theater to their car. Rich sighed, letting his shoulders droop. All he wanted to do when he was tired was collapse on the nearest surface and recharge. If anyone or anything were to keep him from doing that, he'd usually be annoyed. However, Jen was quite close to being the actual most perfect human being on the planet, and the thought of anyone hurting them was something Rich couldn't bare. Besides, Jen's smile was worth forcing himself to a little nicer.

Rich all but groaned as he opened the door to the winter chill. He pulled his jacket tight around his shoulders, ready to start the long treck home, until he could finally collapse on the couch and watch Brooklyn Nine Nine until the sweet release of sleep took him.

"Rich!"

Or not.

He grit his teeth, turning around to look over his shoulder. Who the fuck was trying to socialize with him at this ungodly hour?

"Hey!" Jeremy said breathlessly. "Sorry, I-I know you said you got out at ten, but - w-well, I didn't wanna be late, so-"

"Jeremy?" Rich blurted. "What - I don't... What?"

Jeremy blinked owlishly, making Rich want to both scream and hug him, though it would probably seem strange to do that at the same time.

"You said to come at ten." He said simply. "It's ten. Well - technically I came at nine thirty, but... Well, it doesn't matter now. I brought flowers!" He smiled, pulling a bouquet out from behin his back. "I didn't know what kind you like, so I got lillies. I hope that's okay..."

Rich's mind went blank.

"I literally have no idea what's happening right now." He mumbled. Jeremy blinked again. Why were his eyes so big? Stupid Jeremy with his stupid cute eyes. Fuck, he was so tired.

"Um." He said awkwardly. "You texted me? This morning? You, uh... You said you'd think about being, uh, b-being around me? If I impressed you, I mean. Is that... Is that not happening?"

"Oh my god." Rich breathed, bringing his hand up to hide his massive grin. "Jeremy, that was a joke. I didn't actually expect you to run all the way down here and wait in the cold with fucking _lillies!"_

Jeremy's face fell.

"Oh." He said quietly. "Oh my _god_ , I'm an idiot!" He cried, slapping his forehead. "God, of course you were kidding, I - this is so weird, I'm so sorry - I should just go home, I-I shouldn't-"

"Fuck no!" Rich laughed, grabbing his wrist. "Dude, you came all the way down here just to make sure I still wanted to be around you? No fucking way am I letting you go now! C'mon, I know a place. And gimme my lillies! They smell nice!"

"Alright!" Jeremy giggled, handing him the flowers as they began to walk. "Sorry, I couldn't afford much."

"You really didn't have to get them." Rich smiled gently, rubbing his thumb along the soft petals. Jeremy made a face.

"I mean, I kinda did." He shrugged awkwardly. "I-It's more of an apology than a gift. Yknow, for being such a jerk."

"You were kind of right, though." Rich sighed. "I was pretty awful to you."

"Still." Jeremy said firmly. "You're doing your best to be better than you were, and I went and crapped all over that. You've changed, Rich. I really hope you realize that."

Rich blinked, taken aback by Jeremy's fervor.

"... Oh." He mumbled awkwardly, feeling his cheeks start to heat up. "Yeah, uh... That's really cool of you to say."

Jeremy smiled brightly.

"I aim to please."

They walked along in comfortable silence; Rich entranced with his lilies, and Jeremy with his hands tucked in his pockets, occasionally fiddling with his sleeve or toying with his collar.

"Uh, Rich?" Jeremy said after a moment of quiet wandering. "Where are we going?"

"You got me flowers." Rich shrugged, a small smile on his lips as he continued to toy with the flower petals. "It's only fair I get you something too."

Jeremy paused, waiting for him to continue, but Rich just smirked knowingly.

"... I feel unnerved."

"You should." Rich smiled. "Ma's a real piece of work."

Jeremy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Ma?"

"We're here!" Rich grinned. "Behold!" He declared, spreading his arms wide at a tiny corner cafe. Jeremy frowned, his eyes scanning the sign.

"Ma Bailey's Little Miracles?"

"Don't trust the sign." Rich said seriously as he stepped inside, holding the door so Jeremy could cautiously pad inside. "Ma has great food, sure, but she is _no_ miracle."

"I heard that, Goranski!" A voice like ice snapped from the cabinets. "You better not be scaring off my customers!"

"Yeah, what customers?" Rich snapped back in return, but with no real bite.

"You watch your mouth, kid, you owe me!" Ma huffed as she stalked to the counter and fixed Jeremy with a kind smile, letting her voice melt from ice into something like honey when it gets crystalised. Sharp, but still sweet. "What can I getcha, hon?"

"Oh, uh!" Jeremy spluttered awkwardly. "I-I - um - I-"

"He'll have a cinnabun and a latte." Rich said smoothly. "You got any carrot cake left?"

"Don't get too comfortable, Goranski." Ma warned, before smiling at Jeremy and patting his shoulder. "Cinnabun and a latte, coming right up, sweetheart."

"Is my booth open?"

"Always is, kid, your smell keeps anyone from going near there."

"Hey, it's your store!" Rich protested as he dragged Jeremy to a small booth in the corner. "If it smells, it's 'cause of you!"

"Don't get too cocky, kid, you know I'll throw you out!"

Rich just rolled his eyes, all but shoving Jeremy into the booth and stifling a snort as he literally sunk into the pillows.

"Um." Jeremy said helplessly as he pulled himself out of the mass of stuffing and fabric.

Rich chuckled gently, setting his bag and flowers at his side.

"Nice place, huh?"

"Um?" Jeremy squeaked, hunching his shoulders protectively.

"Don't mind Ma." Rich smiled. "She's an... _Acquired_ taste."

"I heard that!"

"I said it out loud!" Rich snapped. He sighed, turning back to Jeremy. "Sorry. She's only like that when she's _real_ comfortable around someone, so... Don't come 'round here much and she probably won't bite you open and lay eggs in your body."

"Is, um." Jeremy said quietly, despite there being no other customers in the shop. "Is she... Is she your actual mom?"

Rich gaped at him for a moment, eyes wide in something close to horror. His lips twitched once, twice, before he burst into peals of laughter.

"Oh my _god!"_ He cackled, almost falling out of his chair. "Holy shit - fuck, are you serious?!"

"I-I was just asking!" Jeremy protested awkwardly.

"She's not my mom, you egg." Rich smiled fondly, reaching over to shove Jeremy's shoulder. "Everyone just calls her Ma. Hell, she's a mother to all her customers, and a damn annoying one to me. Wait." He froze, voice suddenly grave. "I don't look like her, do I?"

A calloused hand slapped Rich upside the head.

"You'd be damn lucky if you did, boy." Ma huffed, slamming his plate down in front of him. She laid out Jeremy's order carefully and shot him a kind smile. "Cinnabun and latte, for the polite young man in the nice suit."

Jeremy flushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, th-thank you, uh... ma'am?"

Ma burst out laughing so hard she spilled some of Rich's drink into his lap, making him yelp.

"Ma'am?" She cackled. "Oh, kid, I _love_ you. Why don't you bring him more often?"

"Must you accuse me for everything, woman?!" Rich huffed, smushing his cheek on his hand and pouting.

"Can it, boy." Ma rolled her eyes, setting his now dripping mug down in front of him. "There, see how good I treat you? You should be more like your friend here."

"Now you sound like _my_ mom." Jeremy chuckled with underlying bitterness as he tucked into his cinnabun.

... _Oh._

"Rich." Jeremy said quietly. "I have died."

Rich blinked.

"Um-"

"I have died and I am in heaven." Jeremy uttered. "A heaven of baked goods and soft pillows."

Ma grinned triumphantly.

"I get that a lot." She smiled, patting his shoulder. "Eat up, dear. Any friend of Richie's is a friend of mine."

"And is Richie a friend of yours?" Rich smirked, before Ma huffed and slapped his head again.

"Don't push it, smartass, I'm already open past closing for you." She growled with no true anger, and strutted back to her counter.

"She's nice." Jeremy smiled. "In an... _Intimidating_ kind of way."

"That's how Ma rolls, baby." Rich grinned wolfishly. Jeremy felt his face flush again. "C'mon, dig in. Jake's cooking is awesome, but no one can beat Ma's baking."

That statement was _very_ true.

"So how's Via, by the way?" Rich asked between mouthfuls of carrot cake. He couldn't help but smile at the way Jeremy visibly perked up.

"Oh, she's wonderful! She won her school's holiday hat-decorating competition." He said proudly. Rich couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Hat-decorating competition?"

"Gotta have something." Jeremy shrugged, pulling out his phone and tapping onto a picture of Via with a huge grin on her face and wearing an elaborate looking straw hat, covered in blue and silver garland and small leaves, with a Star of David stuck in the middle. It was pretty impressive, to say the least.

"Damn, that's creative." Rich hummed, impressed. "You helped her?"

"No, sir! That right there is a Via spectacular, don't mistake it!" Jeremy smirked, as if he'd been practicing this story for ages. His smiled turned wistful as he gazed at the photo. "She's a creative kid. Honestly, I don't know where she gets it from..."

"Hey, c'mon!" Rich smiled, leaning over to rest his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "You're plenty creative! You were a total theater kid! I mean, you were no Christine, but when you played Romeo in the school play? Dude." He fixed him with a firm stare. " _Actual_ tears."

"What?" Jeremy scoffed in disbelief. "Shut up, no way did you cry over me playing some sappy Shakespearean dude in tights."

"Oh, I was not objecting to the tights." Rich smirked. "I mean, internalized biphobia was, but now..." He gave Jeremy a quick up-down glance. "I _definitel_ y wouldn't mind 'em now."

Jeremy spluttered awkwardly, somehow managing to make a keyboard smash noise with his mouth, which was pretty impressive.

"And sure, I know everyone was congratulating Christine, and yeah, she did steal the show with the whole "happy dagger" thing, but you were _awesome,_ dude!" Rich continued, waving his hands for emphasis. "You just looked so sad when you thought she was dead, y'know? Like everything else in the world just didn't matter. The look on your face..." He mumbled, fiddling with his hands. "Well, it got me kind of emotional is what I'm saying. Not proud to admit it, but I must give credit where credit is due."

Jeremy looked at him with an expression Rich couldn't quite place; eyes wide, a small blush dusting his cheeks, lips slightly parted - Rich was far too bisexual for that look.

"Oh." He said softly, averting his gaze. "Well, um... Thank you. I, uh, I-I didn't think anyone remembered that..." Quietly, he mumbled, "Certainly didn't expect anyone to remember my face..."

Fuck dick shit fucker _tits._

"W-Well, y'know!" Rich said awkwardly and far too loud. "I'm, uh - I'm an observant guy! I remember stuff, nothing weird about it, you want a refill on that latte?"

"Uh - I-I haven't had that much-?"

Rich grabbed his latte and marched to the counter before Jeremy could finish.

"Nice one, Goranski." Ma muttered as she topped up the cup.

"Shut _up."_ Rich hissed. Ma just smiled knowingly, making a little heart in the foam. Rich huffed. "You're the worst."

"Would you stop snapping and get back to your date?"

"Ma!" Rich squawked indignantly. She just raised an eyebrow. Rich huffed, snatched the mug and walked back to their little booth in the corner.

"She really liked you, y'know." Jeremy smiled gratefully as he took his latte. Rich sighed internally, thankful they were going back to their previous conversation. "On the way home, she kept asking me when she could see the nice dragon again."

"Hah!" Rich barked, rubbing a thumb up his burn scars self-consciously. "She's a cute kid. Tell her the nice dragon thinks she's pretty cool too."

"I'll make sure of it." Jeremy chuckled as Rich slid back into the booth.

"So, level with me." Rich said seriously. "You and the, uh, antisocial headphones kid-"

"Michael-"

"Michael!" Rich grinned. "Right, that guy! So, level with me; did you two ever...?"

Jeremy frowned, cocking his head in a way that would be adorable if it weren't so funny. In an almost comical manner, Jeremy's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh my god-"

Rich snorted.

"No!" Jeremy all but screamed. "Oh my _god_ , no! I mean, n-no offense to Michael, he's a great guy and I love him in a, a _friend_ way but just - no!"

Rich was flat on the table, wheezing with laughter.

"Shut up!" Jeremy shrieked, slapping his head. "I hate you!"

"Aw, c'mon, Jerry!" Rich giggled. "You don't mean that, you _looove_ me!"

"Do not." Jeremy pouted, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Rich smothered his laughter, angling his face towards his hand to hide his smile.

"Aw, Jerry!" Rich whined, leaning forward and pawing at Jeremy's hand. "C'mon, you know you love me! Say it! Say you love me!"

"No!" Jeremy huffed, blush deepening. He twitched his hand under Rich's, moving it slowly so he could awkwardly intertwine their fingers. Rich smiled behind his folded arms, cautiously moving his thumb so he could rub it over Jeremy's knuckles gently.

They stayed like that for a moment, sipping their drinks, eating their food and pseudo-hand holding as they simply sit and breathe each other in. Resting his head on his arm, Rich had a perfect vantage point to shamelessly stare at Jeremy through his lashes, his lips unknowingly turning into a small smirk. Sometimes Jeremy's gaze would flick to him and their eyes would meet, making him flush brightly and quickly look away, a small flustered smile on his lips. They stayed there, sitting and staring and smiling in a comfortable silence, until Jeremy's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Shit." He winced as he checked the screen. "Michael's asking me when I'll be back."

"Headphones kid babysits for you?"

"Could you please just call him Michael?" Jeremy sighed, though it was contradicted by his teasing smile. "Via's elementary school is connected to the middle school where Michael teaches, so he's the one who takes her home when I'm busy with work and stuff. When I told him I had a..." He trailed off awkwardly, cheeks heating up. _"Thing_ , he offered to take care of her while I was out."

"Ah." Rich nodded. "So Via's already a teacher’s pet, huh?"

"Shut up!" Jeremy laughed, shoving his shoulder. "Via doesn't need to be a favourite to be top of her class!"

"Alright, alright, I surrender!" Rich snorted, swatting him away. "Your daughter is the greatest, smartest kid in the universe and I bow to her brilliant wisdom."

"Good." Jeremy said seriously, crossing his arms. "You should."

His phone buzzed angrily again, making him wince.

"I really gotta go." He smiled apologetically. "Thanks for bringing me here, though! I really enjoyed it."

"No problem, dude." Rich grinned, taking Jeremy's hand so he could help him up from the booth and totally not because he wanted an excuse to hold Jeremy's hand. "Thanks for my flowers."

"Oh!" Jeremy laughed awkwardly. "Y-Yeah, um - sorry?"

Rich cocked his head. "Why're you apologizing?"

"Oh, well! It just, um - y-you weren't expecting it? And it was weird, s-so-"

"It wasn't weird." Rich said simply. "I like them. I mean, I don't have a vase, so I'm gonna have to keep 'em in a cup or something until I get one, but - I do like them. I'm glad you got them for me."

Jeremy's cheeks dusted pink.

"Oh!" He blurted, making Rich bite back a laugh. It's like that was all he could say when he was nervous. It was cute, how awkward he was. "Well, um - good."

"C'mon, nerd." Rich chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I'll walk you out."

Ma shot him a very unsubtle thumbs up. Rich grit his teeth, trying to control the heat in his cheeks.

"I had a really nice time with you." Jeremy smiled awkwardly once they were outside.

"Me too." Rich chuckled, toying with the petals of his flowers. "Kinda wish you didn't have to leave."

Jeremy's face suddenly dropped. He opened his mouth, closed it, then narrowed his eyes at the sidewalk, like he was debating something in his mind.

"I..." He said quietly, taking a step backwards. "I have to take care of Via..."

"Oh, no, I get that!" Rich said quickly, noticing his mistake. "I - I didn't mean it like - You know I didn't-"

"I know." Jeremy muttered. "I'll, um. I'll see you."

"Jeremy?" Rich frowned, but he just turned away. "Wh- hey, wait a second!" He darted forward, grabbing Jeremy by the wrist and making him jolt. Rich swallowed thickly, dread building in his stomach. "Did... Did I do something wrong?"

Jeremy's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, then slowly closed it.

"You didn't do anything." He said gently, taking Rich's hand away from his wrist so he could hold it carefully. "Sorry, I just - I get caught up in my head sometimes. I'm sorry."

"Um." Rich mumbles, because it's all he could really do. His brain was too busy screaming HE'S TOUCHING MY HAND HE'S TOUCHING MY HAND HE'S TOUCHING MY HAND on repeat to let him focus on saying anything remotely normal. "Y-Yeah, dude, I, um - I get that. Totally normal. No problem here. Ain't no thing."

Now would be a wonderful time for a sinkhole to open up and swallow him. Just FYI. In case that were to happen. It would be much appreciated.

Jeremy snorted, squeezing his hand gently.

"You're sweet." He smiled, eyes kind and sparkling under the street lights. He inched forward slightly, moving a little back and a little forth, like he wasn't sure whether he should be doing it or not. He swallowed, scrunching his eyes shut, and leaned forward to press his lips to Rich's cheek, letting it linger.

Rich stiffened, breath hitching. He leaned into the touch gently, placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder until he gingerly pulled away.

"Well, um." He mumbled, cheeks red and flustered. "I-I'd better get going."

"Yeah!" Rich spluttered. "Y-Yeah, uh - I'll text you?"

Jeremy giggled lightly (actually giggled, how was this boy so cute?). "I'll see you later, Rich."

"Sure." Rich smiled. They looked at each other for a moment, both seemingly torn between turning away or moving closer, eyes flicking from cheeks to lips to sidewalk and back again. Finally, Jeremy seemed to steel himself and turned away, throwing a small smile and wave over his shoulder.

Rich sighed as Jeremy faded into the swirl of snow and shadows, leaning into the wall of the bakery with a dopey grin spreading on his face. He gingerly lifted his fingers to the spot Jeremy had kissed, as if trying to memorize the fleeting warmth, the tingling feeling, the invisible imprint of Jeremy's lips on his skin.

"Shoulda kissed him."

"Jesus!" He screeched, whirling around to see Ma leaning against the door, a smug grin on her face.

"Aww, did he get you flowers?" She cooed at the bouquet in his arms. "That's adorable. You need to bring him by more."

"Shut up!" Rich groaned, stomping back into the store. "I'm getting my shit and I'm leaving!"

"Oh, is someone upset that they didn't kiss their little boyfriend?"

_"La la la, can't hear you!"_

oOo

 **[23:06] tallass:** I really enjoyed seeing you today.

 **[23:07] goddamski:** me too.

 **[23:07] goddamski:** OH ALSO!!!

 **[23:09] goddamski:** [Image Attachment]

 **[23:10] tallass:** Aww you kept them!!

 **[23:11] tallass:** Wait is that a beer bottle

 **[23:11] tallass:** Did you put the flowers I got for you in a beer bottle, Rich Goranski?!

 **[23:13] goddamski:** i washed it first!! and i put water in it!! i'm a good boy!!

 **[23:14] tallass:** Oh my god you put my flowers in a beer bottle

 **[23:15] goddamski:** temporarily!!! i'll get a vase soon

 **[23:17] tallass:** Jesus Christ

 **[23:20] goddamski:** jerryyyyyy pay attention to meeeeeeee

 **[23:21] tallass:** It's literally been four minutes

 **[23:23] goddamski:** i'm high maintenance

 **[23:24] tallass:** Oh, I'm aware

 **[23:24] tallass:** That's why I'm taking you to that nice sushi place that just opened up

 **[23:28] goddamski:** DAMN tallass busting out the MOVES

 **[23:29] goddamski:** that was some fucking smooth ass shit right there tallass i am IMPRESSED!

 **[23:30] tallass:**... Is that a yes because I'm dying here

 **[23:32] goddamski:** it's a yes

 **[23:33] tallass:** Yaaay!!

 **[23:37] goddamski:** aww cutie

 **[23:44] tallass:** Oh my god shut up....

 **[23:45] goddamski:** CUTIE!!!

 **[23:46] tallass:** Goodnight, Richard.

 **[23:48] goddamski:** NOOO CUTIE COME BACK!!!

 **[23:50] tallass:** GOODNIGHT, RICHARD

oOo

"I can't believe you did that."

"I didn't know it would be that spicy!" Jeremy whined for probably the fifth time that night.

"It had spicy in the name!" Rich cackled, still doubled over from laughter as they strolled around town. "And you put wasabi on it!"

"I thought the wasabi would balance it out!"

"Jeremy, wasabi's spicy too!"

"I know that now!" Jeremy whined pitifully. Rich just laughed again, leaning into his shoulder as they walked. He tried not to squeak when Jeremy gingerly linked their fingers together.

"So..." Rich smirked as they arrived at his apartment block. "This has technically been our third date. You gonna bust out the moves, tallass?"

Jeremy blinked, a soft blush growing on his face. Rich would've been more excited if it weren't for the lingering look in his eyes. Like he wanted to hold onto this moment. Like he didn't want to ruin it with whatever he was about to say.

He swallowed finally, pulling his hand away from Rich's own. A burst of cold air rushed to take the place of Jeremy's warm palm. Rich didn't like it.

"I - I was just joking." He said quickly. "You don't have to - I-I wasn't expecting you to-"

"No, I-" Jeremy cleared his throat, scuffing the sidewalk with his foot. "I'm glad you said it." He took a deep breath. "Look, Rich-"

"Ah." Rich laughed bitterly. "So there's a 'look'."

Jeremy looked almost devastated.

"R-Rich, it's not-"

"It's okay." Rich shrugged, taking a small step back. "I'm really not trying to be a dick about this. You can't help what you feel or... Or don't feel, so-"

"Wh- oh my god, no!" Jeremy said quickly, grabbing Rich's hands. "Rich, I like you, of course I do! It's just..." He sighed, looking at their linked hands. "Rich, I like being around you. You're funny, you're sweet, you're - you're one of the few people I actually like talking to right now. And you're nice to me, and you've changed so much and I really hope you see that because you _have_ and you're so much better now and-"

"Jeremy." Rich said firmly. "If I did something wrong, you can just tell me."

"But you didn't!" Jeremy cried. He looked about ready to start rambling again, but he seemed to catch himself. He swallowed thickly, as if to keep himself from just bursting into tears on the spot. "It's not you. I promise it isn't and you - you _know_ I wouldn't lie about that. It's just..." He sighed, slowing pulling his hands away from Rich's grip. "I'm a dad, Rich. Via - she's the most important person in my life, and with work and her school and everything-" He took a deep breath, smoothing his blazer, a nervous tick Rich had noticed from their dates. So he was being genuine, then.

"Rich..." Jeremy said finally, his voice quiet, almost defeated. "I only have room for one most important person right now. And it's Via. She's my number one priority, and that's not going to change. A-And I don't want you to feel hurt by that because it's really not you!" He said quickly, placing his hand on Rich's shoulder. "It's... My kid."

"Well." Rich chuckled gently, shrugging off Jeremy's hand. "First time I ever heard that line."

Jeremy looked something close to heartbroken. "Rich-"

"It's really okay, Jer." He smiled reassuringly. "I - I'm not holding this against you or being a dick or anything. Family's important. You're a dad, you've gotta do what's right for your kid. And if you can't handle dating, if you need to stay focused on your family and work - that's not a problem, Jer. That's not you being unreasonable. It's just you being a good dad."

Jeremy sighed in relief, a slow smile taking place on his lips.

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully. "So much, Rich. You're a really understanding guy, and I really do like you-"

"You don't have to explain." Rich said quickly, before he could start ranting again. "And you don't have to make me feel better. You're doing what's best for your kid. That's all the explanation you need to give."

Jeremy opened his mouth, closed it, and repeated once more for good measure. Finally, he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"When did you get so smart?" He chuckled, peeking at him through his lashes. "Thank you, Rich."

"You don't have to thank me." Rich said gently. "Just... Don't make me an ex, okay? We're still friends. I want to be friends with you. I mean, if we went through all this just to..." He scratched his burns self-consciously. "I just... I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I just wound up ignoring you like I did back then. Y'know?"

"I do." Jeremy smiled. He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Rich snorted. _"God_ , you're a dork." He muttered before taking Jeremy's hand in his and shaking it firmly. "Of course we're still friends."

They held onto each other’s hands for longer than they should've. Rich didn't care. Jeremy's hand was warm and soft against his own burnt, calloused palm. They shouldn't even fit - Rich's hands were too big, too ridden with scars and marks, while Jeremy's were small and smooth, soft and gentle. Never the less, they were a perfect fit.

Jeremy swallowed and pulled Rich in by his arm, and Rich swore he felt his heart stop. Jeremy's lips brushed his cheek softly, and Rich fought a sob.

Rich blinked back to reality as Jeremy began to walk away. A part of him wanted him to look back - to glance over his shoulder or even just give him a sidewise glance, _something -_ but another part of him was glad he didn't. Jeremy had to stay focused on his family. Rich respected that.

Still. He couldn't help but brush the spot Jeremy had kissed, just like he had in front of Ma's bakery.

"Fuck." He groaned, bashing his head against the wall of his building.

He should've kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> more is coming please don't be mad
> 
> i dont know when it'll be finished but uh
> 
> it's a comin


End file.
